Betrayals Kiss
by koreansponge
Summary: The Titans are reuniting with some old friends and making some new ones. But when deception comes into play, an unlikely pair will solve the puzzles of their pasts and unravel their futures. BBxRae, RobxStar
1. Reunion

Ok all, my first story, yay! Koreansponge welcomes you to my Teen Titans fanfic! There will be some language, a bit of teen-violence, and of course, pairings! Whee! (BBxRae, RobxStar) So, ummmm, yep, mongoose, and enjoy!

P.S. I don't own the Teen Titans and/or any of the characters, blah blah blah, you know the rest……..

* * *

The alarm sounded off throughout Titans Tower. Robin stopped punching the red bags in the gym, Cyborg stopped tinkering with the T-car, Starfire stopped cooking up her strange concoctions, Beast Boy put down his gaming controller, and Raven reluctantly set down her book. Everyone rushed into the common room to see what the commotion was about. Robin hit a few keys and a map of the city appeared on the screen, along with some info about the call.

"Mad Mod," he said blankly, "He's breaking into City Hall." With that, the Titans flew into action.

Beast Boy, in the form of a peregrine falcon, flew alongside the T-car as they headed to City Hall. He sighed. Another day, another bad guy. Everything seemed so……routine. Not that he minded protecting the city, he loved what he did, but he wished something new would happen, some way to break through the monotone day-in day-out cycle.

As they approached City Hall, they saw Mad Mod at it again, attempting to smash things with one of his giant robots. A distressed looking mayor sat trembling on the ground and was just about to get crushed under the robot's feet when Starfire flew in with incredible speed and snatched him up. And so the fight ensued.

Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and swooped down at the robot's controller, Mad Mod. The villain ducked out of the way and glared angrily at the changeling as he landed on the ground.

"Well well, what have we here, my duckies?" he crooned, in his thick British accent, "The Teen Titans come to ruin my plans again? Well, I can't have that, now can I?" He pushed a button and the robot raised one of its enormous feet and with another push of a button, the mechanical foot crashed to the ground. The whole city seemed to lift off the earth with the impact and every building in the city shook. It seemed as though Mad Mod wanted to cause an earthquake!

The Titans sprang into action. Robin threw his freezing disks at the robot, immobilizing one of the giant metal arms, but not for long. Starfire hit it with multiple star bolts, but to no effect. They gave it their all, with Cyborg firing his sonic cannon every few seconds and Raven chanting her favorite phrase, causing objects to fly through the air. Beast Boy focused on attacking the crazy Brit, but it was no use. The robot was huge and it seemed that everything they tried, failed.

"Titans, I have a plan!" Robin called. The group huddled together to listen to Robins' plan, but before he could say a word, the robot stomped its foot again, even harder this time, knocking the team to the ground. As the dust settled and everyone recovered, Starfire glanced up and screamed. Mad Mod had risen the giant robots' foot once more and it was directly above them!

Before anyone had time to think, the robot suddenly fell over as several large boulders, all encompassed in a soft yellow glow, hit it at full speed. Beast Boy watched in amazement as a few more boulders finished off the machine and a dazed Mad Mod stumbled out. As Robin and Starfire rushed to apprehend him, Beast Boy looked around. Who defeated Mad Mod? He spotted another floating boulder and perched atop it was –

"Terra!"

Beast Boy and the other Titans rushed to their long lost friend, cries of happiness ringing in the air. Raven hung back, glaring at the blonde girl a little. She still didn't trust her. But she would worry about that later. For now, everyone was happy to see her again. Beast Boy was practically bouncing with excitement.

"TERRA! What happened? How did you - I mean, you were -…." He seemed at a loss for words. Terra smiled and held up her hands.

"Whatever Mad Mod did sent a wave through the entire city. The earths moving around me….I don't know, something in my powers woke and here I am. I can't really explain it." Terra grinned and the Titans rejoiced with her but everyone fell silent when Raven approached the boulder at last, shooting Terra a VERY evil look.

"And why should we trust you? Give me one good reason I shouldn't imprison you in stone again," Raven snapped. Beast Boy looked shocked.

"Raven!" he shouted, "How could you even say that? She sacrificed herself to save us and the city; she doesn't belong to Slade anymore!" He glared angrily at Raven, who shot the glare right back.

"She was still his little helper! I don't trust her!" she growled. Robin intervened.

"Alright, everyone's a little emotional right now, so let's first just try to calm down." When Raven and Beast Boy seemed equally calm, he continued. Turning to Beast Boy, he said "Raven's right; Terra did betray us in a way that is almost unforgivable," He then turned to Raven. "Almost unforgivable. But I think everyone deserves a second chance." Then turning to Terra, he finished with, "You can stay with us. And maybe, over time, our trust in you will be fully restored. But remember; tread lightly, because you're on thin ice."

As the Titans celebrated, Slade was looming in the background not far off and had seen Terra return. She was fairly easy to manipulate and Slade let a small smile play on his lips.

"Don't get too comfortable, Titans. She's still my apprentice."

Unbeknownst to the teens, another person watched them from within the shadows. Something was very wrong here, and this mystery girl knew it. But she quietly crept away, leaving the Titans to their reunion with Terra.

* * *

Woo! Lookit that! Ok, I feel special; I think I did an ok job, do you? Well, review me and tell me what you think! Yay! 


	2. Nighttime Thoughts

Ok, Chapter 2! Spooky……I'm still figuring out exactly how I want this to go, so don't yell at me! And as always, constructive criticism is welcome, but any flames and I kick your ass…..hehe…..Please enjoy!

* * *

"Home sweet home," Terra said quietly as she entered the common room. She launched herself on the semi-circular couch.

"Man, is it good to be back!" This comment earned a glare from Raven. Beast Boy flew into the air and landed on the couch next to Terra. He was practically beside himself with excitement. He began to babble about nothing in particular. Terra placed her finger on his lips to stop him from talking and handed him a game controller. Raven rolled her eyes and went to her room.The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, but that night, everyone was thinking something different.

Robin lay awake, staring at the ceiling. He was confused. Had he made the right choice? True, Terra had saved them from Slade, but she had still betrayed them and tried to take over the city. What she had done was a crime, but should he take her to jail? He rolled over in an attempt to get some sleep.

Beast Boy also lay staring at his ceiling. He was happy to see Terra, but not as happy as he thought he'd be. He had a crush on her once, but all that love for her had gone….he just wasn't interested anymore. _Why is that? _he thought to himself. _Don't be stupid. It's obvious, _he thought, _I don't like her because she tried to kill us and take over the city. That's pretty good incentive for me to hate her, actually. _His thoughts were now clashing with one another. That's why he didn't like Terra, right? It was because of the terrible things she did. _Or is it because I like someone else? _he thought. A hazy image of Raven immediately popped into his head. _No _he thought _I don't like Raven………Do I?_

Raven was restless. The empath had tried to sleep, but she had too much on her mind. Now she lay awake, trying to sort out her thoughts. She hated Terra. The girl was powerful and dangerous. She was also treacherous and Raven would not allow her friends to be hurt again. How could she convince the other Titans that Terra was bad news? She was still Slades' apprentice; why couldn't they see that! Hatred and anger overcame Raven and she took a few deep breaths to suppress the emotions. Another tiny feeling welled up inside her. There was another reason she hated Terra. She tried even harder to suppress this emotion, but every time she thought about how upset Beast Boy had been when Terra betrayed them, she got incredibly angry, almost to the point of blowing something up. Taking a few more breaths, Raven sat up and began to meditate.

"Azerath…Metrion….Zinthos…" she chanted quietly. Everything floated away, all her feelings and thoughts drifted from her as if picked up by a cool breeze. Once again, while meditating, she tried to sort out her thoughts without the presence of her emotions. She saw faces and memories in her mind. Terra….Robin….Slade….When she got to Beast Boy, she was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and fell out of her trance, landing hard on her bed. At the same time, a few of her books were engulfed a dark black glow and flew from the shelves.

"What was that?" she wondered aloud. She had never felt this emotion before and it confused her. She needed more time to think.

Terra lay in her bed in her old room in Titans Tower. It was much comfier than being trapped in stone. She got up and paced around the room impatiently. Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was midnight. _He should be here by now! _she thought. Not a moment after she finished this thought, there was a knock at her window.

"Finally," she breathed. She opened the window and Slade jumped into her room.

"What took you so long?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"I have missed you, my apprentice. Now, I have a new mission for you. We shall not fail this time. But before you turn on the Titans, we have to get that green one out of the way. He got to you last time and I can't have that happening again," he droned in his monotone voice.

"You want me to kill him?" Terra asked quizzically. "Because if that's what you're thinking, then why don't I just kill him when I do away with the other Titans? Can't I do it all at once?" Slade chuckled.

"No, I don't want you to kill him Terra. I want you to break his heart." Terra raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you want me to do that?" she asked. Slade was becoming impatient with her questions, but he maintained his stature and continued with his explanation. He couldn't stay long and he had to make sure Terra knew her objective.

"You have to make him fall in love with you. Then when you turn your back on the Titans, it will be even harder for him to fight you. He's weak; it shouldn't be too difficult." Terra nodded.

"I understand." Slade smiled in approval.

"Good. Now, my plan is this…."

* * *

Wooooo, spooky…..Yeah, that chapter wasn't great, but it was necessary to keep the story going. Anyway, later! 


	3. Problems, Pizza and Poe

Ok, Chapter 3! Hey, is it just me, or is anyone else noticing how fast I get these chapters up (when my computer isn't being stupid, that is)? Wow, I'm guessing that would be because I have no life…..lol, to my whole, ya know, 5 reviewers, thank you for your insight; it is greatly appreciated…..And I do realize that I moved the whole BBxRae thing a bit fast, I was just trying to get the point across as quickly as possible, but my writing should be less sucky now (hopefully). That last chapter was really bad and I didn't like it at all. So this one shall be better. Ok, here I go!

* * *

Raven sat in the common room watching the sun rise. Last night's events were a bit confusing to her and she was still trying to figure everything out. She sipped her herbal tea and decided she wouldn't spare it another thought. She shivered and drew her cloak around her. Though the sun was rising and she knew it was going to be a warm spring day, the tower was a little chilly as the nights were still cold with winters' chill. At that moment, Terra entered the room. Raven tensed up, but was also surprised; it was still early and Terra looked like she could use the extra rest. Terra also looked surprised, as though she had not expected anyone to be in the common room at such early hours. She glared at the empath with great disdain.

"What are you doing in here?" she sneered.

"I'm always up this early. And I live here, remember? Unlike you;" Raven commented, "you don't actually live here and you can leave just as easily as you came." Terra laughed.

"Tell your friends that, Raven. I destroyed half the city and they STILL love me. I don't think I'll be leaving any time soon." She got close to Ravens' face and grinned. "But then again, maybe I won't be sticking around very long. You never know what could come up." Raven stood up, ready to blow Terra to pieces and silently chanted in her head to keep her emotions in check.

"You aren't going to hurt my friends again, Terra. I won't allow it," she said through gritted teeth. Their eyes were locked; each one filled with hatred for the other. Before they could kill each other, Robin entered the room and immediately sensed something wrong.

"What's going on here?" he asked with furrowed brows. Raven and Terra backed away from each other and the former raised her hood and picked up her latest spell book, heading for a corner of the room to read.

"Nothing," she said blankly, "everything's fine." She shot Terra an 'I hate you with a passion' kind of look, but it wasn't seen by the blonde girl, as she had already bounced over to Robin to say good morning and to thank him once again for letting her stay in the tower. Raven rolled her eyes. How could she get her friends to believe that Terra was still with Slade, still evil? Actually, convincing them wasn't really the problem, she knew if she told Robin that Terra was evil he'd believe her without question, but she didn't know of Terra's intentions yet and sending her away too quickly could cause unknown effects……No, better to wait….

Slowly more Titans began to wake and enter the common room, Beast Boy being the last. Soon everyone was there, eating breakfast and chatting away. Raven stayed in the corner, reading her book and giving Terra the occasional glare. Though everyone was talking and getting along just fine, Raven sensed a certain quietness in the room, as though everyone was deep in thought. This was to be expected of course; everyone was thinking about the arrival of Terra. Beast Boy especially seemed to be lost in his own world. Raven was curious as to what he was thinking. Sure, she could read minds, but she refused to read the minds of her friends as she thought it was an invasion of privacy. As she was about to get up and go to her room, Robin suggested that they go to combat practice. She sighed and put her book down and headed to the course with the others.

After they had trained for a few hours, the Titans decided to go for pizza. While everyone argued over what kind of pizza to get, Starfire ordered a large bottle of mustard. Beast Boy leaned back in his chair. He decided to stop arguing for his vegan pizza; he knew no one would want it. He surveyed the pizza place. There were lots of people there; it was a Friday and everyone wanted pizza on a Friday. There was one table in a dark corner of the place which was occupied by a girl that looked to be about his age. She had long, jet black hair that was pulled back into a single braid. She held an Edgar Allen Poe book in front of her, but she too seemed to be surveying the place. Her eyes met Beast Boy's and she quickly looked back down at her book. He stood up and walked over to her table.

"Hey there. Watcha readin'?" he asked. She turned the book towards him so he could read the title of the story. It was A Tell-Tale Heart.

"It's my favorite," she said. Beast Boy looked around and didn't see anyone else approaching the table, so he assumed she was unaccompanied.

"You look kind of alone for a Friday night. Waitin' for someone?" he asked casually. She looked at him.

"No."

"Oh," he said, not quite sure what to say next. "Well, would you like to sit with us then?" he asked kindly. She stared him in the eyes and he noticed the shocking shade of green her irises were. She smiled up at him.

"No thank you, Beast Boy. It was a nice offer though." She stood up and put her book into a black bag which she slung over her shoulder and walked out of the pizzeria. Beast Boy looked slightly puzzled. He hadn't told her his name. He shrugged. _Oh well. Maybe she just knows the Titans. _he thought as he headed back to the table where his friends had finally decided on a cheese pizza. Terra looked at him quizzically.

"Where did you go?" she asked, with a slightly protective tone.

"Just to talk to some girl," he replied. "Are we eating yet or what?" He sat down and the Titans munched on their pizza and talked and laughed, having a great time.

The girl stared at the Titans through the window of the pizza place, her fingers tugging at her long, black braid. He had been really nice to her….And she knew about Terra's plan…..she had to do something…..but what?

* * *

Well, there you have it. At first I had trouble making it long enough, but I think I managed. I don't particularly love it, but then I never like my own work, so I guess it's up to you to decide. The girl in the pizza place, yeah, we'll definitely see more of her, she's a character I made up and is crucial to the plot (I added the Edgar Allen Poe thing because that's MY favorite story and I just had to put a little bit of me in therXD)…..Raven and Terra are at each other's throats and about ready to go at it, so they might wanna watch it…. Anyway, hope to have the next chapter up soon, tell me what ya think, ideas and suggestions are always welcome! 


	4. High Tensions

Well, here we go, another chapter. I reread the last one and found a whole bunch of stuff that was just complete crap and I could have made it a lot better. hits self Bad Spongey, bad! I must do better on this one….I'm actually not quite sure where to go with this, so if this chapter is taking a long time, I apologize. I suppose I'll start now….

By the way, I don't own Teen Titans or Yahoo! Instant Messenger. Please don't sue me.

(P.S. I also noticed I neglected to put this little disclaimer on some of my other chapters. Don't sue me for that, either.)

* * *

It was late that night. The teens had all turned in, their stomachs full of pizza. Except for Terra and Beast Boy, they were the only two awake at the moment. Neither had felt very tired so they sat in the common room, flipping through TV channels. Finally Beast Boy hit the power button on the remote and turned to Terra. 

"There's nothing on."

She giggled. "So I noticed."

He sighed and glanced at the clock. "It's midnight. Do ya think we should go to bed?"

She shrugged at him. "Nah, let's just sit here and talk…."

Raven sat up in bed very quickly. She'd had a nightmare. She realized she was panting and sweating. She couldn't remember exactly what the dream was, but it must have been bad. Glancing around her room, Raven drank in the scenery. Her room was decorated to perfection and she loved the way it looked, but after waking up from a bad dream, it was cold and uninviting. A quick look at the clock told her it was midnight. Shivering, she grabbed her cloak and began to head for the common room with the intent to meditate.

At the same time, Terra had scooted a little closer to Beast Boy and was looking into his eyes. He felt a little uncomfortable, but didn't say anything for the moment.

"Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't we ever….ya know….end up together?"

Beast Boy looked taken aback by the question.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because you were Slades' puppet."

"Hey! He controlled me, alright? It won't happen again." He was about to retaliate, but she put a finger to his lips. "Let's not talk about that now. There are better things we could be doing." Before he could ask what, she pulled him into an embrace and kissed him hard on the lips. At that moment, Raven walked in.

Raven was deep in thought, trying to remember her dream when she stepped into the common room and looked up just in time to see Terra and Beast Boy kiss. She let out a gasp.

Terra……

Kissing……

Beast Boy….

No way.

She had no time to think any more because at that moment, things began exploding. The remote control in front of Terra and Beast Boy glowed black for a fraction of a second before it burst into pieces. Terra pulled away from Beast Boy and dodged a button that came off of the remote. She saw Raven and glared. Without thinking, Raven headed toward the couch, little things exploding as she went. After taking a few breaths and stopping the destruction of the common room, she got very close to Terras' face.

"You evil little bitch," she hissed. "How dare you kiss Beast Boy?"

Terra smirked. "What's the matter, Raven? Jealous?"

Ravens' voice rose with every word, and she struggled with her emotions so she wouldn't blow anything else up. "I told you that you weren't going to hurt my friends again. I told you that I'm not going to allow it!" She glanced at Beast Boy who was just watching the whole thing, mouth agape, and continued. "I know you're still with Slade. You'll be out of this tower by morning." With that she stalked out of the room and headed down the hall.

Beast Boy just stared. He tried to comprehend everything that had just happened, but it had happened much too quickly. Terra had kissed him. As much as it surprised him, he hadn't liked it at all, after all she had put him through, and he wanted nothing to do with her. And Raven….she had seemed really upset. He hoped she was alright, but he wasn't thinking about that right now. At the moment, he was furious with Terra. He stood up from the couch and turned to Terra.

"What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled.

She smiled. "Oh come on, Beast Boy, you know that's what you wanted."

He glared at her. "No, actually, I didn't want that! For God's sake, Terra, I'm not in love with you or anything! And what about Raven? You really upset her! I've never seen her that mad before!" He was yelling and shaking with anger that was uncommon for the green Titan. His eyes narrowed. "She's right. You will be leaving the tower by morning." He ran out of the room. Terra rubbed her temples.

"Shit," she muttered, before going back to her room to e-mail Slade.

Raven rushed up the stairs, her eyes blurring with unshed tears. She burst through the door to the roof and sat on the edge of the tower, chanting to herself and trying desperately to calm down.

"Azerath…Metrion…Z-Zinthos…." After chanting that a few times, she had calmed down considerably. She had to tell Robin. She had to tell him about Terras' plan with Slade, whatever that may be, and have him kick her butt all the way to a small, cramped jail cell. Her friends were absolutely not going to be betrayed again; she would see to it personally. After a few minutes, she heard the door open again and Beast Boy sat down quietly next to her. For a moment, neither one said a word. Raven realized that she hadn't once stopped to think about how he felt. Maybe he had kissed Terra instead of it being the other way around. Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"I don't like her, you know," he said without looking at Raven. "She just kissed me; I didn't even see it coming."

Raven wasn't quite sure what to say next, but found the words pouring from her anyway. "I'm sorry I exploded like that. She's not a good person and she's not a Titan. She's dangerous and I can't….I can't allow her to hurt you or anyone else again." Beast Boy finally turned and looked at her. It was cold out and she was shivering as the night air whipped her cloak around her. Without thinking about it, he wrapped an arm comfortingly around her shoulder and held her there. It just seemed right. Neither spoke; it wasn't necessary. They just sat there and watched the waves lap at the shore of the island they called home.

While Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the roof, Terra was instant messaging Slade.

* * *

Yahoo! IM now opened. 

Rockgurl: I did what you said and kissed Beast Boy.

TheMaster: And?

Rockgurl: It was a disaster. Raven showed up and almost blew me to pieces. Literally. Then BB yelled at me and ran off.

TheMaster: Well, it would seem you've made quite a mess of things, apprentice.

Rockgurl: So, what do I do? They know. Or at least, Raven and Beast Boy do and they're going to tell Robin.

TheMaster: Seeing as you've completely destroyed phase 1 of my plan, it looks like we're going to have to skip to phase 2.

Rockgurl: You mean….?

TheMaster: Blow your cover, yes.

Rockgurl: Right now?

TheMaster: Yes, right now, you insolent girl.

TheMaster: sigh I wasn't ready for this stage of the plan, apprentice. Know that you will be punished for your failure.

Rockgurl: I understand.

Rockgurl has signed off.

* * *

Raven liked sitting with Beast Boy. He was warm, comforting. She was about to comment on how nice he was being when the alarm sounded throughout the tower. They exchanged glances and knew it could only be Terra setting off the alarm. They rushed down the stairs to the common room where their eyes met a terrible (but not so surprising) sight.

* * *

Well, I think this chapter is only, like, MAJORLY LONG. At first I had no idea what I was going to write, and then VABOOM! Out came words. Yay! Well, overall I thought it was a pretty intense chapter, but like I said, it's your call, so tell me what you thought. Sorry there was no more about our mystery friend, she just didn't fit into this chapter. She'll most likely be in the next one. I really liked writing the IM part of the story, that was fun and I read a book by Lauren Myracle called ttyl (Disclaimer: I don't own that either) and the whole thing is written in IM messages, which inspired me to try a little bit of it (not and overly great book, it really had no plot, but not a bad idea in my opinion). For those of you that are wondering, this one was 1,264 words and that's WITHOUT my meaningless ramblings at the beginning and the end, by far the longest. I'm very proud of myself right now. Lol, later! 


	5. The New Girl

Woot! Chapter….. (what chapter is this?) oh yeah, 5. Anyway, I'm kinda making this up as I go along, which is dangerous, but I seem to be managing ok. In this chapter, we're going to meet our mystery girl! Yay! I know some people have been looking forward to that a little. And I do seem to recall promising some RobxStar fluff, so I suppose I'll try to fit that in there, but no promises, I think this one is gonna be mostly fighting….Here goes….

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy ran into the common room. As Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg joined them, they all stared with mouths agape at the sight before them. Terra, in her apprentice uniform-thingy, was at the center of the room and behind her were a hundred or more Slade robots. Cyborg just babbled.

"How did – what the – HOW DID YOU GET ALL THOSE DAMN ROBOTS PAST MY SECURITY SYSTEM!" he yelled.

Terra smirked at them. "Titans, I have an announcement. Slade, he and I are buddies again. And you guys…..are enemies to me." The Titans just stared. Finally, Robin spoke.

"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. We forgave you for everything you did, let you live in our home and you still teamed up with that good-for-nothing villain. Why? What did we do to you!" He was yelling at this point, more angry with himself for making such a huge mistake then he was with Terra. Before anyone could say anything more, Beast Boy surprisingly piped up.

"Teen Titans, go!" he shouted with an authority he had never unleashed before. Everyone attacked on cue and Terra moved to the back of the room to control her army from the rear. Beast Boy turned into a sparrow and flew over to her.

"Only cowards stand back and let robots fight for them, Terra. Come here and fight me!" She lazily tossed a boulder at him and he dodged it cleanly with little effort. She threw another and he changed into a large gorilla and caught it. He heaved it back at her. She destroyed it before it reached her and little pieces of rock went flying everywhere.

While they were fighting, the rest of the Titans were trying to rid their home of the unwanted machines. Robin threw little exploding disks at one cluster of robots while Starfire pummeled another group with star bolts too numerous too count. Cyborg was blasting his cannon angrily at the intruders. He didn't like it when anyone passed his security system. Terra had probably watched him punch in the code one night and committed it to memory. Meanwhile, Raven used her black magic to destroy robots from the inside. She had discovered a specific wire in them that, when torn out, initiated the self destruct sequence. Robots were exploding left and right, seemingly on their own, when really it was her, popping out those little wires. There weren't a huge amount of robots, at least, nothing the Titans couldn't handle and soon the room was littered with little bits of metal and wires. All eyes were now on Terra and Beast Boy. The changeling had turned into a tiger and was slashing at the blonde girl with all his might. She hopped on a boulder and crashed out the window, flying into the city.

The Teen Titans pursued the girl they once trusted into their beloved city. They caught up with her by and old abandoned warehouse. She was surrounded by a lot more robots then she had been in the tower. As the Titans prepared themselves for battle, a new voice was heard.

"You will not harm them. I won't let you."

Terra looked around. Who was so bold as to challenge her? Her master would not be pleased were someone else to interfere. A girl with jet-black hair that was tied into a single braid, approached. Taking one look at the girl, Terra burst out laughing. This skinny little chick was THREATENING her? Yeah right.

"You won't let me, huh? You and what army?" The girl smiled timidly.

"I don't need any army." She walked over to Beast Boy and handed him a black shoulder bag.

"Would you hold this for a moment please?" He looked at her and noticed her eyes. They were a brilliant emerald color. He gasped, realizing that THIS was the girl from the pizza place. She was going to fight Terra? Before he could protest, she dropped the bag into his hands and walked slowly toward Terra. The blonde girl, still laughing, flung a boulder in the girls' direction. She dodged it with ease. Deciding to end this quickly, she sent a barrage of large stones at the girl. The all stopped in midair. The strange girl had her eyes closed, but not tightly, just closed. The rocks were suddenly each surrounded by what looked like red electricity and they all flew back toward Terra at amazing speed. She barely had time to destroy them before they hit her.

Terra glared. "Ok, now I'm mad." But before she could say anymore, she found she was being lifted off the ground by an unseen force. The girl stuck her arm straight out in front of her and closed her fist. Terra felt an invisible hand close tightly around her throat. She clawed at what wasn't there, desperately trying to get free. Just before she was about to pass out, the girl released her. Terra gasped for air. Pulling back the army, she retreated into the warehouse.

The Titans stared at the girl. She had just beaten Terra in less than 30 seconds. She walked over to Beast Boy and smiled generously, taking her bag from him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Robin approached her. "I think we should be thanking you. How did you do that?" She merely smiled.

"It's a bit of a long story."

Starfire butted in. "Oh I love stories!" the Tamaranian squealed happily. She clapped her hands. "Please, accompany us to our home. We wish very much to hear you story," she said eagerly. The girl looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Oh, of course!" Starfire exclaimed.

Back at the tower, Raven managed to clear the common room of robot parts with a sweep of her magic. They six teens sat down. Before the girl could start her story, Robin piped up.

"I'm sorry; we've been sort of rude. We're –"

"– the Teen Titans," she finished for him, "I know. I know a lot about you." She smiled at him. All eyes were now on the mysterious stranger as she began her tale.

"Well, I come from a planet very far from here. It's called Elendel. Perhaps you've heard of it?" she said, turning to Raven.

Raven nodded. "I've read about Elendel. It's a planet of great warriors."

The girl glared coldly. "Great warriors, yes, but they are not a great people. You see…." She stalled for a minute. Raven sensed pain in the girls' memory.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Anyway, I am their princess. I am the sole heir to Elendels' crown. The kingdom is destined to be mine. I left because I cannot command a people that I hate."

Starfire looked confused. "Why do you hate them?" she asked.

"Because they hate me. Elendellians are much like humans; and they have no extraordinary talents. I was born with the gift of a very powerful mind. I'm telepathic, telekinetic, you name it, I can do it….just by thinking about it. The red energy you saw was what is called life energy. It comes from me. When I was little, I thought that I could help my planet with my power. I thought I could do well for the people. But they shunned me…..I've never had a real friend in my life. Everyone on my planet knows me….they know me as a freak and an outsider. Kindness is not something I'm accustomed to. I was supposed to take over the throne on my fifteenth birthday. That was almost a year ago. I was afraid that if I had the power to control the planet, I would use that power for evil. Out of anger, out of hate for the people that I was supposed to love. I can't love people that have treated me like dirt all my life. So I came here. Most people just ignore me, so I ignore them. I read Terra's mind when you first reunited with her, after the fight with Mad Mod. I knew her plan, but frankly, I didn't care. Until, that is, Beast Boy asked me to join you in the pizza place." She paused and smiled at the green boy. "No one has ever been nice to me in my entire life. You're the first. Thank you. And I'm glad that I could help with Terra. I really didn't want her to hurt such kind people."

She stopped, obviously finished with her tale. The Titans were at a loss for words. The girl smiled and stood up.

"Well, I hope my story interested you. Thank you for your kindness, but I really can't intrude on your hospitality any longer. It's getting late and I'm quite tired." She wasn't lying either; she looked like she could fall asleep any minute. She headed for the door but Cyborg blocked her path.

"You're not intruding, "he said, "And where are you gonna go anyway? You got a place to stay?"

She looked at her feet. "Well, no…," she admitted, "but it's alright; the forest is nice…"

The Titans just stared at her.

"THE FOREST!" they all said in unison.

"Unacceptable!" Starfire cried. "You will stay with us." The girl looked taken aback.

"Stay….with you? You'd…..you'd let me do that?" She seemed to be in shock.

"Of course you can stay with us," Robin replied, "but it's getting late. We should all turn in. Beast Boy, why don't you show her to Terras' old room? She can stay there." The Titans left the common room, all heading to their respective bedrooms. Beast Boy bowed to the girl. "M'lady…" he said, as he led her out the door like a perfect gentleman.

As they walked down the hall, Beast Boy got a better look at the visitor. She had long black hair, tied simply into a braid, as before mentioned, and fabulous green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved, dark red shirt with a plain black short sleeved shirt over top of it. The black shirt had three cuts going diagonally through the center, as though some animal had slashed through it, exposing the red underneath. Her plain black pants were too long for her and partially overlapped her big, black boots. As he examined her, he realized something. "Hey, you didn't tell us your name," he said, "You do have a name, dontcha?"

She lowered her head. "Yes, I have a name."

He waited for a little while. "Well, are ya gonna tell me?" he asked.

"Cleopatra."

"What?"

"That's my name. Well, actually, my name is something in Old Elendellian and very difficult to pronounce. Roughly translated, it's Cleopatra."

"Oh." Beast Boy smiled. "I like that. It's a bit long though. How about Cleo?"

She grimaced.

Beast Boy laughed. "You don't like Cleo? Ok, maybe we can change it a bit. How about Chloe?" At this she smiled.

"I like that."

As the reached the door to Terras' old room, she burst into tears and fell against Beast Boy. He looked terrified.

"What's wrong!"

"I – I'm so overwhelmed. I've never had a friend, therefore I've n – never had a nickname," she sobbed into his chest. Gently, he put his arms around her.

"Don't cry. We're friends now, ok?" She pulled away and managed a smile through her remaining tears.

"Ok."

"Now, get some rest."

She went into the room and shut the door. Beast Boy started toward his own room, but was stopped in the middle of the hallway by Raven. Her room was relatively close to Terras' and she had seen the whole thing.

"That was really nice. What you did for her, I mean."

Beast Boy grinned. "Just part of my charm."

Raven cracked a small smile.

"Whoa! You just smiled!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, you never smile."

"Now that you mention it, you're right. I don't really smile, do I?"

"No. But you should do it more often. It's really pretty."

With that, he walked past Raven and went to his room. Raven lifted her hood to hide her cheeks which were quickly turning a rosy shade of red and headed to her own room.

* * *

YAY! Ok, that was a cool chapter to write. Seriously, it was fun. Sorry it was so long though, for those of you with little patience. I love Chloe, she is one of my own creation and her outfit is fashioned after one of my own (though my mother would have a heart attack if I actually put slashes through my shirt). What you saw there, between Chloe and BB, that is NOT FLUFF. They are just going to be good friends, and I think I'm going to make it so that Beast Boy is the only one who knows her full name, don't know why, but that's how it's gonna be. Now, what you saw between Raven and BB that IS fluff. Just making sure everyone knows. It's a bit confusing cuz Beast Boy's such a nice guy, it's easily mistaken for fluff. But you knew that. Cuz my readers are highly intelligent people. And I love them. Yay! Ok then, bye for now!

(P.S. If anyone cares, this one has 2,034 words in it. Without my authors notes. The longest yet. Yes, I know, I said that about the last one, but I hadn't written this one then, now had I? No, no I hadn't. Ok, later.)


	6. Rooftops and Rock Demons AHH!

Woo! Chapter 6! Ok, here's the story: I was gonna make this chapter super fluffy because I feel the need for fluff, but I wrote about 3 pages of pure candy-coated fluff and realized it was crap, so here goes the new and improved chapter…..I think…….(it's still gonna have fluff)………

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, blah blah, blah…..

* * *

Raven paced around her bedroom. She just couldn't fall asleep. Glancing at her clock, she noticed that it was midnight already. She sighed. _I suppose I'll go meditate _she thought. _After all, I do have a lot to think about with the girls' arrival. I'm not sure if I'm ready for another person around the tower after what Terra did. I can't even tell what that girl is thinking because she can block me out with her own mind……too many complications for my liking. _By the time she had finished this train of thought, she was at the door to the roof. Besides the common room, this was her favorite place to meditate. Out here it was cool and quiet. Completely peaceful. She pushed open the door and to her surprise, a small green figure was perched over the edge of the far side of the roof. _What's he doing up so early?_ she wondered. Silently, Raven approached the edge of the tower and sat next to Beast Boy.

"You're up late," she commented.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied simply.

"Why not?" she asked, "Thinking about Chloe?"

He nodded. "I just don't want a repeat of Terra, ya know? She really hurt me….but I'm over her. The thing is, it took time. That time….well, it was painful, while I was healing." Realizing how strange he must sound, he added, "Ya know what I mean?"

Raven nodded numbly. "When I met Malchior…I trusted him. Getting over that does hurt. Trust is only pain." She looked out over the ocean that encompassed their island. It seemed to go on forever. Beast Boy turned to her.

"No it's not. I trust people too easily. You don't trust anyone. It's both of those faults that cause the pain, not the actual trust itself."

She turned to meet his gaze. What he had just said made sense. It startled her to see how mature he could be, but she liked it.

"I do trust some people," she said hesitantly.

"Who?"

"Well…I trust you."

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows, a bit shocked at her answer. "Why do you trust me?" he asked.

"Who wouldn't trust you? You're always having so much fun and you're always so genuinely nice. Sometimes, I'm even jealous of that freedom." She turned away from him, but he put a finger under her chin and gently guided her face toward his direction again so he could look her in the eyes. Her eyes were stunning, not cold or empty, but full of life….and sorrow. He knew that she had to be careful of how much emotion she felt, but he had never stopped to wonder what that must be like. He stood up and took hold of her hands, lifting her up with him. The green Titan pulled his friend into a warm embrace.

She hugged him tightly back; she needed a hug every now and then. For some reason, she felt like crying, though she knew to do so would be dangerous. Tears of pain for the emotion she could never have and tears of joy that someone finally seemed to understand her. That's what she felt coming from him in sudden waves: understanding. She knew she could rely on him and that he wouldn't hurt her because they needed each other to know that trust can exist without pain. She pulled away from him slowly and looked into his eyes. They were full of fun and happiness, even in more serious moments. They sparkled with their own light and she smiled slightly. Beast Boy grinned widely when she did; he loved it when she smiled. He pushed a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. They seemed to be getting closer to each other, slowly but surely. Both knew what was about to happen and they were going to let it happen. They were barely inches apart and were just about to close the gap when the alarm sounded throughout Titans tower. Red lights blinked everywhere, even on the roof. Beast Boy pulled back and let out a frustrated groan before both teens raced down the stairs to the common room.

As all the Titans gathered in the common room, Robin punched a few keys and brought a file up on the main display screen.

"Disturbance in Sector 5. Teen Titans, go!" They all leapt into action, except for Chloe (who had told all the Titans her name at this point). Robin raised an eyebrow in her direction. "You coming? We could use your help," he insisted.

"You….you want my help?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course we do."

She grinned widely and jumped up and followed him out the door.

When they got to the area of the problem, they were faced with a new creature. A large rock beast that slightly resembled Cinderblock was punching buildings and basically causing havoc. Its' eyes glowed yellow and it yelled in a strange language the Titans had never heard before. As soon as they approached it, the thing stopped and stood still, just looking at the teens. Form behind it, floated Terra, perched atop a boulder, grinning like mad. Chloe got a better look at the monster and gasped, stepping back a couple paces.

"No…..Oh God, no…." Her eyes were wide with horror. Terra laughed.

"I see you recognize my new friend?"

Robin took Chloes' shoulders. "What's wrong? What is that thing?" he asked.

She shuddered. "It's a rock demon. Old Elendellian legend says that they were once the greatest warriors on our planet, but they betrayed the king, so they were converted to demons, never to rest and always living only to serve the king." She glared with hatred at the beast. "My father sent it to retrieve me. He wants me to take my place at the throne whether I like it or not."

Terra laughed coolly. "Well, we found it before it found you and since it's a rock demon, I can control it."

Chloes' eyes glowed red. "I want to fight it, Terra! Release your control over the monster and let it attempt to fulfill its' original purpose!" she yelled, fists clenched with anger.

Terra chuckled once more. "As you wish." She waved one hand and the monsters' eyes ceased to be yellow and it looked around. Spotting Chloe, it roared in Old Elendellian. Chloe hovered at eye level with the thing and responded to everything it said in English, which it obviously understood.

""it yelled.

"Go back? On the kings' command? Do you really think that's going to work?" she spat.

"" it said calmly with a laugh.

"My father underestimates me. That is not something I would recommend. And I'm not going back so you will be leaving, on order of royalty. Although I imagine my father has revoked that command, yes?"

With a mighty roar, the beast charged at her. She continued to hover in her spot. With a mighty yell, she outstretched her arms and put them together in front of her, her hands splayed out, palms facing the monster. A red beam shot from her hands and she screamed as it did. She struggled to keep the beam trained on the monster, as it was holding it back with its' enormous hands. The Titans and Terra had all stopped to watch as the test of strength ensued. Seeing this as a chance to escape, Terra snuck away while the Titans were distracted. Chloe, still screaming, maintained her beam amazingly and with a last burst of strength, took the beast down. Instantly, it disappeared. She collapsed, clearly exhausted. Cyborg caught the small girl and took her to the T-car. Robin looked around and noticed that Terra had gone.

"Dammit!" he yelled, obviously frustrated. The teens resolved to go home and try to help Chloe regain consciousness.

* * *

And I leave you there! I like this chapter, it's got it all: BBxRae fluff (that's gonna go somewhere, I promise!), an epic battle (I considered having Chloe speak in Old Elendellian too, but I want you to at least be able to understand her), and some more information about our new friend. Ok, so for those of you who are like "What the hell did the rock demon say?" I just typed up what I wanted him to say and put it in a font called Symbol, so here's the actual English dialogue.

"You are to return to Elendel on the Kings' command."it yelled.

"Go back? On the kings' command? Do you really think that's going to work?" she spat.

"His Majesty predicts you should be exceedingly simple to catch and I am to use force if necessary, Princess." it said calmly with a laugh.

"My father underestimates me. That is not something I would recommend. And I'm not going back so you will be leaving, on order of royalty. Although I imagine my father has revoked that command, yes?"

Yep, so, that's it. I think it might just show up as boxes on here, if it does, I truly apologize, it was this cool lil symbol thing and I shall be very upset if it is just boxes. If it's not, then ignore me.Yay! Well, that's all for now, hope to update soon! I'm really having a lot of fun with this story and I've gotten some great reviews. You all rock!


	7. Random Romance

Woo, Chapter 7! Ok, just had MID-TERMS…….can someone say STRESS! Good grief, I'm ready to just start tearing out vital organs…….twitch twitch twitch If this chapter is really crappy, then I humbly apologize, I'll do my best though………………

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did I'd make them all take mid-terms and then deal with a bunch of emotional fluff and watch them explode…..hehehe……Also, I don't own Phantom of the Opera, which is where the song is from.

* * *

Chloe blinked. She was in a large white room that she hadn't seen before. Sitting up, she realized this must be the infirmary. She noticed a few monitors but she couldn't identify much. She was incredibly dizzy and her head was pounding. Finally, she noticed Robin sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"W-what happened?" she asked drearily.

"You collapsed after your fight with the monster."

"F-fight?"

"You don't remember? You fought that rock demon and this red beam shot from your hands. You took him down and he disappeared."

Just then Beast Boy joined the conversation. Chloe hadn't noticed him at first, her eyesight was still blurry with pain, but now he piped up. "More like 'ceased to exist'. You totally wiped him out."

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. "I- I did what! A rock demon…..ceased to exist…..red beam…." She was trying to process it all but she really couldn't remember what had happened after they arrived at the scene. "I'm weak. Very weak. If I produced the kind of raw energy that you claim I did, then my mind's power, the very essence I run on is dangerously low. I need to re-" Without finishing her sentence, she collapsed again and passed out on the bed. When they had determined there was nothing seriously wrong with her, the Titans let her be.

At the same time, Raven was in her room, pacing. Her mind was not on the battle, but on the events that had taken place before the alarm went off. Not even thinking to meditate, her thoughts chased each other around her head until she feared she might spontaneously combust. Beast Boy had comforted her; he had understood her. He held her and had been moments away from kissing her. Actually KISSING her. The very thought gave her chills. Did she love him? Or was that saying too much? Finally realizing that the sensible thing to do would be meditate, she headed for the roof.

Beast Boy ambled down the hallway. He had left the infirmary several minutes ago and was now roaming the tower sorting out his thoughts. He was trying to distract himself with mental replays of the fight between Chloe and the demon, but his mind kept straying to Raven. He had almost kissed her. And how he wanted to! If only that damn alarm hadn't gone off! He was so close! He sighed loudly. She had probably forgotten all about it by now. Closing his eyes, he saw her in his head, her violet hair framing her pale face perfectly and her lips drawn into a tiny smile that made her seem so innocent (for a half-demon at least). Wanting to be alone (unless Raven was involved), he elected to go to the roof; secretly hoping Raven had done the same.

When he got to the roof, Beast Boy opened the door silently and stepped into the cool fall air. He saw a dark blue cape fluttering in the wind on the far edge of the tower. Mentally, he grinned with happiness. He had come to terms with the fact that he loved Raven. She was so unique, so special. Thinking hard, he decided what his next move would be. All his love for her had been shown in little ways: hugs, smiles, trying to make her laugh, things like that. _My secret's out. It has to be something bold this time, _he thought. She was meditating and too lost in thought to pay any attention to him, so he crept up silently behind her. With a sudden and daring move, he jumped in front of her and tackled her to the ground (gently, of course). She gasped and opened her eyes to find Beast Boy….on top of her. Before she could blush furiously, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Raven was surprised, but deadly intoxicated by the feel of his lips against hers and kissed him back hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips so they could make the kiss more passionate. Teenage hormones kicked in and with one smooth movement, Raven reversed their positions and pulled herself on top of Beast Boy, still kissing him fiercely (and I do mean FIERCELY). They finally pulled apart, practically gasping for air. Beast Boy was grinning like an idiot, looking as though he wanted to jump for joy. Raven stared into his bright green eyes and saw her reflection. For some reason the reflection of herself in his eyes was both startling and comforting. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming sense of excitement and without warning, she pushed her lips to his again. Another zealous kiss ensued. When they parted, both stood up and just looked at each other. Then, smiling, Raven took Beast Boy's hand and led him to the edge of the tower where they sat with their feet hanging over the edge.

At the same time, Robin and Starfire were sitting in the common room, flipping through TV stations. Robin held the remote and was lazily hitting the 'channel up' button in a monotone rhythm. He passed by a movie and Starfire jumped up excitedly.

"Oh Robin, may we watch that? I simply love Earth movies!" she squealed.

Robin laughed and flipped back to the movie. "Of course, Starfire."

Though it proved worthy of the action/adventure genre, it was undoubtedly a date movie. The main character fell in love with some chick that worked at some lab…..Robin wasn't really paying attention. He was busy staring at the Tamaranian girl next to him. She was so beautiful. Starfire was full engrossed in the movie and didn't notice his eyes upon her. Completely on instinct, Robin placed one gloved hand on top of hers. Finally ungluing her eyes from the TV, she turned to look at him.

"Robin…..what are you doing?" she asked inquisitively.

"Sorry." he said, quickly taking his hand from hers.

"No, please –" she took his hand and they simply held hands, pretending to watch the movie but not really paying any attention. Nearing the end of the movie, the main character got the girl and they kissed. Both teens looked at the screen, then at each other. It was too obvious. Robin leaned in and kissed Starfire gently.

On the rooftop, Beast Boy and Raven had been talking.

"Raven, are you allowed to love?"

"Actually, no. I'm surprised nothing exploded like when Terra kissed you. It was weird."

"But, would you say you loved me?"

"Beast Boy….that's an emotion I've never known. I didn't even know anyone could love me, let alone me feeling love, too. It's dangerous, you could even get hurt."

"Well, I don't care. So what if a couple things blow up? No big deal, right?"

"Oh Beast Boy, I wish it were that simple." With that, Raven cried silently into his shoulder. Wait. Cried. She was crying? How was that even possible? At this point, she didn't care. She was now able to cry for the emotions she had always been afraid to have and she was going to take advantage of it. In his head, Beast Boy remembered a song he had heard off a movie once:

* * *

_**No more talk of darkness**_

_**Forget these wide-eyed fears**_

_**I'm here, nothing can harm you**_

_**My words will warm and calm you**_

_**Let me be your freedom**_

_**Let daylight dry your tears**_

_**I'm here, with you, beside you**_

_**To guard you and to guide you….**_

* * *

They were nice words and seemed appropriate for the situation. He rocked her back and forth, letting her expend all her quiet tears.

Far off, a deep voice chuckled. "That's right, little Raven, cry and love now that you can. Use those emotions. It only helps me further."

* * *

Woo! Go fluff! See, I knew the fluff would flow naturally if I just let it. I promise, the next chapter will have actual PLOT to it, this just kinda….happened. I figured I'd give Chloe some time to rest. Anyway, sorry this took longer than usual. But here it is now! So, see ya later. 


	8. Super Spooky Evil

Alright-y, what the heck chapter is this? 8. Right. Well, after the reviews I got, I've decided to go ahead and try to make my chapters longer. No promises, but I shall try. And also, some of you have informed me that you like my new character, which makes me happy inside. Anyway, I hope the last sentence in Ch. 7 kept you guys guessing. So now Raven can use emotions. But why is that? You're about to find out…….After I explain Chloe's current situation. And with that, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Seriously. I really don't.

* * *

Chloe sat up….again. She felt very rejuvenated and knew that she had probably been out for a few hours. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and let them dangle there. Her head was pounding, but other than that, she felt alright. Suddenly, a memory of what had happened hit her like a brick wall. She rushed out of the room to find the Titans.

Raven and Beast Boy had returned to the common room and were talking with Robin and Starfire, each couple holding hands. Cyborg entered, and went toward the fridge for something to munch on when he noticed the scene in front of him. He stared.

"Ok, have I stepped into the Twilight Zone?" he asked quizzically. The rest of the teens just smiled at him. Before any explanations could be made, Chloe came into the room. She didn't have to ask questions, she was telepathic and had already basically summed up the situation at hand. She wanted to discuss her fight with the rock demon for there were some blanks that needed to be filled in. As she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed Raven holding hands with Beast Boy and smiling. The impact of this hit her and she closed her mouth and stared. Then she spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Raven knew the question was directed at her, but was a bit puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, how are you showing emotion? How is that possible?" Chloe was aware of Raven's usual habit of meditating to keep her emotions under control, so naturally she was surprised. The other Titans seemed to notice this now too, and all eyes were on Raven. She shook her head.

"I don't know."

Before any more could be said, the main screen flickered on. Terra's face glowed in front of them and Slade's dark silhouette could be made out behind her.

"Titans, you're attention please," the blonde girl spoke like a robot. "You are to meet us at the warehouse shortly. Our master wishes to reveal himself."

Not long after, the Titans found themselves at the warehouse, ready to fight. Terra came out with Slade close behind her. Robin let out a kind of growl at his arch enemy and Beast Boy glared at the evil girl.

"What's this about, Slade?" Robin barked. "What's your plan?"

Slade and Terra did not reply, but the latter leapt at the teens and began to attack. Beast Boy stepped forward and turned into a T-Rex and whipped Terra into a wall with his long tail. Cyborg hit her with his sonic cannon and Robin prepared some exploding disks. She groaned but stood up and attacked again. Robin threw his disks, but they affected her very little. No matter what they hit her with, she continued to advance as though she was indestructible.

"How are we to stop her?" Starfire cried.

Chloe's quiet voice carried to them all. "Maybe we have to kill her." Her head bent and eyes closed, she raised one hand, palm facing Terra. A red beam shot from her hand and connected directly with Terra's chest. Her agonized, tortured scream was heard throughout the entire city and everyone knew that her last few moments, however brief, were extremely painful. Her limp, broken body was released from the beam and she fell lifeless to the ground. The Titans could do nothing but stare at Chloe, whose head was still bowed.

"It had to be done." she said calmly. All eyes were on her now, but they quickly averted when the sound of shattering bones echoed in their ears. By the time they looked at him, Slade was a pile of powder. Starfire gasped. Robin glared. He didn't like it, whatever was going on. He turned to Chloe.

"Why did you kill them like that?" he shouted.

Chloe looked stunned. "I only killed Terra, I didn't touch him."

"Then what -?"

Suddenly, laughter boomed from somewhere hidden. Raven's eyes widened. She knew that laughter, they all did. Suddenly, everything made a little more sense.

"Trigon."

The ground rumbled and the cement cracked as the demon rose from the ground, laughing in that evil way he does. Now all the Titans were wide-eyed and staring, including Chloe, though it wasn't the demon himself that surprised her. She was a bit puzzled.

"Earth has demons? I could have sworn they were only on other planets…."

Beast Boy elaborated. "Mostly it's just him. That's Raven's father and he should be dead," he growled.

Chloe nodded. "Oh. That makes more sense."

Meanwhile, Trigon had seated himself on the top of a building. Raven glared.

"Why aren't you dead? What's going on here?"

Trigon chuckled. "Daughter, you know better than anyone that I can't actually be killed; only suppressed. And as for my return, you must have sensed it. Oh wait. I'm forgetting one minor detail. Your powers are mine."

"My emotions…" Suddenly, it all made perfect sense to Raven. Tears formed in her eyes. "By letting my love show, I made you stronger. I only contributed to your return."

"True, daughter, quite true."

Chloe was still a little confused. She needed to know the whole story. "Beast Boy, come here," she beckoned. He walked toward her and she placed her hands on his temples and closed her eyes. His memories of their last encounter with Trigon flooded into her and she gasped. These Titans were brave to have already taken on and defeated such a powerful demon. Meanwhile, Raven was glaring at the huge red figure.

"This ends now."

* * *

Ok, I know it was short and it took FOREVER to write, but I had a bad case of writer's block and I went through several packs of Life Savers while creating this, so you owe me. The next one will be better, I promise. (Did I say that last time?) 


	9. Sacrifice: The End

Chapter 9! Let's hear it! dances Ok, the last chapter SUCKED really bad….or at least I thought so. Well anyway, I'm probably gonna have a lot of weep-y emotional shit in this chappy cuz I'm in an emotional mood. Ok, here goes.

Note: I should be finishing this story up. Prepare yourselves.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans. Even though I offered the owners three mooses to cover the costs. They turned me down.

* * *

Raven glared with hateful red eyes at the demon that was her father. Chloe, now understanding the full extent of the danger (since she had transferred Beast Boys memories of Trigon to her own), also glared in the demon's direction, red sparks flying from her fingertips in preparation. Robin yelled in Trigon's direction. 

"What do you want!"

Trigon chuckled. "Universal conquest," he said simply and with a wave of his hand, time, once again, stopped for Jump City. But Raven was too quick; she had a shield prepared and the Titans now emerged from the black bubble, Robin crying out his all too well known phrase,

"Teen Titans, go!"

But by the time the words left his lips, Raven was face to face with her father.

"You're not welcome here," she growled.

Trigon just laughed. "Not welcome? Well then, Little Raven, let's see you do something about it."

"Oh, she will."

Chloe was hovering next to Raven now, her face contorted with anger. Raven looked a bit perplexed, but turned to Chloe.

"This is my battle. You don't need to help; you could get hurt."

Chloe's eyes were damp and she looked as though she was about to cry. "I don't care!" she choked, "I want to help you fight him!"

Raven looked taken aback. "Why?"

"Because….he reminds me of my father."

Chloe turned to Raven and gave her a very serious look. "Only you can destroy him, Raven. No one else has the means. What I can give you is the power to finish him for good."

Raven shook her head. "Impossible. The only way for someone with power like yours can give away their power is if…..-" she stopped, realizing what the girl meant to do. "No! You can't!"

Chloe nodded sagely. "Yes, I can. I have to. The Titans have shown me that there are good people. But I can't continue to live this way. My father will keep coming after me and yours will keep coming after you. This has to stop. And if that means sacrificing my life, then so be it."

Raven nodded, knowing there was no way to change her mind. Chloe floated back down to the Titans to say her goodbyes while the darker empath kept Trigon occupied. She thanked each one of the Titans for their kindness and bade them farewell. When she got to Beast Boy, she gave him a hug.

"You were so nice to me. Thank you." There really were no other words.

She levitated back to where Raven was fighting her father and hovered next to her.

"I'm ready."

She hovered high in the air and held her arms out. Raven hovered opposite of her and did the same. They both chanted words that only they understood and with a huge burst of light, Chloe was gone. All that remained was bright red dust that fell from the sky and rained gently over the city and the Titans. Beast Boy caught some of it and sifted in his hands for a minute, then let it float to the ground. Ravens eyes glowed with black flame as she faced her father.

"It's over. AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

And then he was gone. Time moved forward and people continued about their everyday lives, not aware of what had happened (for they had all been frozen in time) but many looked aghast as to why there was red dust everywhere…..

And as for the Titans….I don't want to say they lived happily ever after, for there will always be another enemy for them to fight, but they lived happily at least for a little while. Chloe was remembered by her favorite book, A Tell-Tale Heart, which the team displayed historically in the common room. Raven discovered that a certain amount of emotion was allowed now that her father was gone. And she knew exactly how she wanted to use it. She and Beast Boy got along fantastically.

* * *

And now I'm done! I don't think I'll do a sequel for this one, but I hope to have a new fic up soon, so check back. Later! 


End file.
